


Tuck You In

by red_crate



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “Why aren’t you more drunk?” Dan groused, looking away like he didn’t have a semi trapped in his underwear.Noah was annoying. He shifted against Dan in a very suggestive way as he used one hand to slip Dan’s glasses off his face so the frame didn’t get bent. Dan watched him lean over to carefully set them on the bedside table. When he settled once again, he said, “Because one of us needed to be sober enough to make sure you got tucked in all safe and sound.” His smile was too much.





	Tuck You In

**Author's Note:**

> First off, if you know anyone (or are 😬) tagged in this fic, please leave. You don’t need to see this. Also this is, obviously, pure imagination and fun—not based on facts. (I’m flashing back to my ffn days but what can ya do?) 
> 
> Secondly, I fully blame Rosebudd Motel for this happening. I can’t believe I wrote RPF before I got any actual Schitt’s Creek fic finished. This was all written in a span of 14 hours, 6 of which I was working. I’m honestly shocked and amazed at myself on that front. You’re all a bunch of lovely enablers. 💟
> 
> Thirdly (thirdly?!), this fic is built on the premise of Dan being Noah’s exception, and his fiancé being 100% supportive and okay with that.

“Do you think they’ll get mad if we order room service this late?” Noah asked as Dan made his way to the refrigerator where he grabbed two bottles of water. His vision was a little wobbly, but he’d made it back to his hotel room in one piece. 

He made the mistake of throwing himself down on the bed behind Noah, eyes shutting tightly against the sudden way the room was spinning a little. It passed quickly enough. Holding out the second bottle so it tapped Noah on the bicep, he suggested, “Place the order for the morning. If I eat anything right now, it probably won’t stay down very long.” 

When the bottle was slipped out of his hand, Dan sat up enough to open his own and sip at it, hoping hydration would lessen whatever hangover he’d undoubtedly end up with. Maybe it hadn’t been the smartest idea to go out with everyone after the show, but it was his birthday damnit. And anyway, he had been feeling a wave of sadness building up in him at the thought of this project which had meant so very much to him for so very long coming to an end soon. He wanted to stretch the time he had with them all, stay in this bubble of comfort and love, as long as he could manage before it came to its natural and healthy conclusion. A hangover was nothing. 

“But what do you want?” Noah was asking, unaware of the melancholy attempting to push through the lovely honey warm feel of alcohol in Dan’s system. 

He was sitting on the edge of the bed with one knee propped up as he scrolled through the hotel room service menu on his phone instead of flipping through the high quality printed menu that was sitting over on the table. Taking another sip of his water, Dan forced himself to stop thinking about  _ the end _ as nebulous as that was, and, instead, took the opportunity to run is gaze over Noah’s shoulders and back. His shirt was rumpled and there was a drying patch of sweat towards the bottom from spending too long outside of air conditioning as they all skipped taking a car back to the hotel from the bar, deciding to stumble merrily down the mostly deserted sidewalk for three blocks. Dan’s eyes snagged on the curve of Noah’s neck where his collar had been pulled aside and unfolded throughout the night as another button on the front came undone. 

Twisting the lid back into his mostly empty water, Dan slid over and traced the tip of a finger down Noah’s neck, hooking it over the fabric of his collar and tugging it down to expose another centimeter of skin. He leaned in to kiss the unexpectedly soft space there, skin silky and hot against his lips when he pressed closer. Noah’s cologne was mostly gone by this point, but Dan caught a light waft of the scent where it clung to the deeper, more natural scent of sweat. Dan pressed his forehead against the back of Noah’s head, eyes shut, and enjoyed the closeness. 

Noah chuckled and Dan could feel it against his chest. “Thanks. That’s very helpful for placing your breakfast order.” 

Dan wound an arm around Noah’s stomach so they were closer now. His thumb slid between two buttons as his fingers massaged mindlessly at the firm muscle beneath. This was nice. It was so  _ nice.  _

Petulantly, Dan said, “Just order whatever. You know what I like.” He didn’t want to think about practical stuff like food and mornings. He just wanted to bask in the right now. 

Noah’s fingers came down to thread over Dan’s, flattening them on his stomach. “Right.” His voice was amused and fond. 

Dan made a positive sound, leaving Noah to finish ordering the food. Tomorrow, he’d wake up and be grateful for Noah’s insistence, even if right now all he wanted to do was chuck Noah’s phone across the room so he’d start paying attention to him instead. He rubbed his nose against the baby curls at the back of Noah’s head before his mouth opened to suck a kiss at the top of Noah’s spine, teeth setting lightly against the knob there. 

He felt Noah shiver and smiled. Two seconds later Noah was shifting back into Dan’s space so he could slide his phone into his pocket. The movement exposed the side of Noah’s neck and if Dan lifted his head, he would have had a perfect view down Noah’s have undressed chest. 

“All done.” Noah opened his water and chugged down half of it in one go before he slowed to take deep sips of it. Dan would accuse him of teasing, but this was most likely just one of those many times Noah  _ existed _ and Dan thought it was sexy. When he tossed the empty bottle into the trash, Noah asked, “Bed?” 

Dan pinched him for that—that was definitely teasing. Caught, Noah laughed before turning slightly against Dan’s chest and reaching back to cup Dan’s cheek and lead him forward until their lips met in a cool, wet kiss. 

“Don’t be mean,” Dan pouted as if he hadn’t been lavished with love and attention all day from everyone he held dear. 

Against his mouth, Noah agreed, “No, never.” His tongue slid along Dan’s lower lip, pushing inside as he pressed his smile against Dan’s. 

Noah turned in his arms to kneel on the bed, hands bracketing Dan’s jaw as his thumbs brushed against the stubble there. Dan like the way he had to tilt his face up to kiss him, the way Noah was bearing down on him like they were already naked. It was the same angle as when he’d had Noah in his lap as they fucked in Italy. He ran his hands down Noah’s back and curved them down over his hips to follow the untucked tail of Noah’s shirt. When his fingers found the button of his jeans, Dan tuggedat it in question. 

As much as Dan loved Noah and loved every which way he could be with him, they didn’t actually do this much. Especially now that Noah was engaged. Everything was above board with Clare—and there may have been some group fun once or twice—but Dan didn’t want to interfere. He just wanted to enjoy what they had, and Noah was just as happy to let things develop organically when the feelings were too good to keep to themselves. 

Noah pushed on Dan’s shoulder until he had him pinned against the bed. Dan let out an unsexy “oof” and had to turn his head aside when his body revolted against the sudden shift in gravity. It passed quickly though, especially when he had Noah’s low, amused chuckle to focus on as he swung his leg over so he could straddle Dan. 

“Sure you wanna do this?” Noah teased, hands coming down to brace himself above Dan. 

“Why aren’t you more drunk?” Dan groused, looking away like he didn’t have a semi trapped in his underwear. 

Noah was annoying. He shifted against Dan in a very suggestive way as he used one hand to slip Dan’s glasses off his face so the frame didn’t get bent. Dan watched him lean over to carefully set them on the bedside table. When he settled once again, he said, “Because one of us needed to be sober enough to make sure you got tucked in all safe and sound.” His smile was too much. 

Smirking, Dan asked, “So this is you tucking me in?” Forgiving all previous annoyance, he leaned up to kiss along the underside of Noah’s jaw. “All safe and sound?” 

His fingers were still hooked in the waist of Noah’s jeans, so he picked up where he’d paused and unbuttoned them before unzipping them slowly like it was the last present he’d be unwrapping tonight. He dragged the pad of his thumb over the bulge contained by Noah’s underwear. He traced along the flare of the head slowly. 

Noah was trying to keep his breathing steady, Dan could tell, as it rushed harshly in and out of his throat. He was only slightly surprised when Noah’s hand came down over his again, squeezing it longingly, before he maneuvered Dan’s arm back down against the mattress. 

Dan asked, “Do I get a bedtime story too?” 

That expression on Noah’s face was everything—fond, turned on, exasperated. Dan could live off the memory of that for quite some time. He playfully tugged against the press of Noah’s hand over his wrist, but Noah just moved so their fingers were threaded together. He pressed Dan down into the bed, kissing him slowly. 

When he pulled back, dragging his teeth over Dan’s lip, he said, “I was thinking about blowing you, but a story would be easier on my throat.” His eyes sparkled in amusement, lips red from kissing, and all Dan wanted in the world right now was to see his come glistening there too. 

“I like your idea better,” Dan struggled a little bit more, wanting to wrap his arms around Noah’s shoulders and drag him back down in another kiss. The thrill of Noah not letting go was exhilarating though. He dug the points of his fingers into the back of Noah’s hands. 

Noah smiled. “I figured you might.” He squeezed Dan’s hands one more time. “Stay put.” 

Dan whined half because the thought of not being able to  _ touch _ was sweet agony and half because he liked how much Noah enjoyed denying him even as he rewarded him. “I thought you weren’t being mean.” 

Noah pushed Dan’s shirt up as he scooted down his body, dropping kisses along his chest and stomach. He looked up from where he’d tongued the rim of Dan’s navel. “I promise I’ll be nice, baby.” 

Groaning, Dan dropped his head back against the pillows. Things were still kind of hazy when he closed his eyes, but Noah was going to kill him. And it was his  _ birthday.  _ Dan cooperated as Noah undid his trousers and slid them down with more care than Dan would have been able to manage in the moment. He opened his eyes again and looked down where Noah was rolling the elastic of his underwear down, tugging the garment down with less finesse as Dan’s cock sprung free. The caught sound Noah lt out was a nice little ego boost, and Dan basked in the attention. 

“Did you jerk of today?” Noah asked, voice deeper with arousal as he took Dan’s cock in hand, too dry but still  _ good _ . He wa looking at Dan, his gaze heated enough to make Dan feel like he was on fire. “Did you give yourself a birthday orgasm this morning?” 

Dan hadn’t, but not because he’d chosen not too. He’d just woken up to a phone full of messages and whose battery was nearly drained by ten AM from the amount of people attempting to wish him a happy birthday. There were gifts waiting for him in the foyer. Dan had been too distracted to think about getting off. Then he’d been with friends and gone to the fair. There hadn’t been time. 

“No,” he gasped when Noah leaned down to kitten lick the tip of his cock. 

Noah let his parted lips drag across the head slowly, saliva dripping off his tongue. He looked up at Dan, soft lashes looking thick at the angle. There was a little crease between his brows and the noise he made sounded put-out by the confession. He licked Dan’s cock with the flat of his tongue then said, “Damn.” The sympathy in his voice twisted up and bloomed in Dan, making him feel every ounce of love he ever had for Noah. It was sweet and cute in such a small way that spoke of so much more. It was perfect. Noah was perfect. 

Dan let out a breath. “Mm, but now you’re going to take care of that.” He lifted his hips pointedly, smirking down at Noah who grinned in return. 

He was slowly stroking Dan as he spoke. “I was hoping to make you tell me about it while I sucked you off. I like making you talk when you’re all worked up.” Noah knew what he was doing, making Dan shiver and curse under his breath. He said, “But I like this too. I wanna make you feel good. You should always feel good.” 

“Happy birthday to me,” Dan choked out, throat tight with emotion. The alcohol was making him feel everything at once, more intensely and somehow more dulled than usual. It wouldn’t take much more to make him cry, and Dan sort of didn’t want to cry right now. Not when Noah was here, loving and caring for qDan like this. 

As if Noah could sense the brink there, he bit at the top of Dan’s thigh, hard enough to leave imprints and shock a moan out of him. Noah spoke over the sound, “You wanna fuck my mouth, sweetheart?” He looked up at Dan. “Come on, put me where you want me, baby.” 

It was all the permission Dan needed to move his arms and take Noah’s head between his palms. The hair there was so soft and lush where his curls had been steadily growing out. Another couple months, and Noah’s curls would be properly released, and Dan wouldn’t know how to deal with it. He carded his fingers through the hair twice before he finally pushed Noah’s face down. 

He could feel the hot, warm breath against his cock when Noah breathed out an appreciative, “Yeah.” He dropped his fist to the root of Dan’s cock and opened his mouth so Dan could guide the tip just inside. 

“Fuck,” Dan said breathily, watching Noah let his cock drag over his tongue. “Close your mouth.  _ Suck me _ .” He demanded, electricity crackling over his skin as he watched the way that affected Noah. 

The suction was immediate, wet and body warm. Being drunk, Dan had had an errant thought that this would probably take too long for Noah to be able to blow him to completion—not if they didn’t want Noah’s jaw to hurt too much. But Dan was keyed up now, Noah bobbing his head up and down and making a mess of Dan’s cock. The sounds, sucking sounds that seemed louder than usual in the quiet of the room, drove Dan crazy as he watched the enthusiasm Noah was applying to getting him off. Each swirl of tongue beneath the flare, each stroke of Noah’s fingers where his mouth couldn’t reach without going deeper made Dan lose more and more ground, slipping closer to the edge. 

Noah pushed at the pressure of Dan’s fingers on his head until Dan let him ease back up. He was panting hard, hand studiously stroking the length as he spoke. “Gonna try,” he said quickly, looking at Dan with black blown eyes. 

A rush of breath left Dan at the words. When they’d been in Italy, Noah had asked Dan to teach him how to deepthroat. That had been...a whole hell of a lot of fun. Noah hadn’t gotten super comfortable with it, but he’d gotten practiced enough that he could let Dan push inside three or four times. Noah had been able to hold him all the way inside and  _ swallow  _ around him enough that Dan had been able to come down his throat by the pool. Noah had been very smug and proud while Dan had sort of melted into a puddle of satisfied goo for a good ten minutes. 

Dan nodded, promising without words not to push too hard. “Okay.” He petted at Noah’s hair, suddenly overwhelmed and needy for contact. “You don’t have to,” he added, seriously, as he tugged at the roots of Noah’s hair. “Your mouth is more than enough.” 

Noah dove up, kissing him firmly. While Dan was swallowing the taste of his own precome, Noah said, “I know. Just want to.” 

Dan pushed his face to the side, cursing, “Fuck.” He giggled when Noah retaliated by nipping at his thumb. “Okay, go for it.” 

He saw the amused eye roll Noah made as he got settled once again between Dan’s legs. “Thanks,” he said with a sarcastic gratitude, lips quirking before he opened up to take Dan back down...and down, down, down. 

Dan was making noises, he knew he was. These quiet, whiny sounds that usually made him feel embarrassed if he thought too much about it. But it all felt so good and overwhelming. He moaned when Noah’s hands slid down the inside of Dan’s open thighs, blunt nails dragging over the sensitive skin there. Noah was moving slowly up and down, stealing breath on each upstroke when the head of Dan’s cock slid out of his throat. Dan moaned when Noah focused on the tip for a long stretch of moments, sucking and tonguing just right to suddenly make every atom in Dan’s body scream for release. 

“Now,” Dan panted. “ _ Please _ .” 

Noah’s fingers smoothed against the hair on Dan’s legs and one slid down to cup his balls as Noah slid back down his cock, throat opening to let him push into that tight, firm heat. That’s all it took, Dan could practically hear Noah saying, “Give it to me,” they way he sometimes does. And Dan was hurtling over the edge, coming down Noah’s throat and pressing bruises into the tops of Noah’s shoulders where he’d grabbed. 

“Fuck,  _ Noah _ ,” Dan groaned loudly. He cupped the back of Noah’s neck and watched with blurred vision as Noah eased off his cock and swallowed several times. Sweat was beaded up along Noah’s face where it was flushed red from his effort. Dan wiped at his brow with a thumb. “You were so fucking good. Come here.” 

Noah let himself be pulled up, shuffling over Dan until Dan could taste himself in full on Noah’s tongue. His hands were heavy and clumsy as he unbuttoned the last three buttons of Noah’s stupid shirt while Noah was busy pushing his open jeans down his hips. Dan almost missed it, but he got a hand down, cupped Noah’s leaking cock beneath the elastic of his underwear and held it carefully out of the way as Noah pushed those down as well. 

“Come on me,” Dan urged, words sliding over Noah’s lips, catching in a groan when Noah’s cock brushed against his spent one. He guided Noah down to rut across his stomach and hips. When he made a channel for Noah to fuck into with his hand, he swallowed up the appreciative moan with another kiss. 

“Close,” Noah confessed without embarrassment,urgency coloring the word. His hips pistoned forward over and over, and precome made the way slick enough that skin didn’t drag on skin. “Dan,” he whispered. 

When Noah’s forehead dropped to his shoulder, Dan held him close, knees coming up. The way the open sides of Noah’s shirt brushed against Dan’s skin made this feel just a little more private, like a secret for just the two of them in this space. Something perfect for right now, right here, where they could just celebrate each other and what all they had. Dan squeezed his hand around Noah’s cock the same time he squeezed his knees around Noah’s hips. 

The wetness that bloomed across his fingers and stomach was hot, viscous, and so divinely carnal. Noah’s groan of release vibrated against Dan’s throat when his teeth glanced across that place just below his ear. He wouldn’t leave a mark, but it was just enough that Dan pressed into the kiss, wanting vaguely anyway. 

A kiss over Dan’s sternum, then Noah was rolling heavily to the side so they could both catch their breath and cool off. He didn’t go far though, and Dan smiled when Noah’s fingers curled around his wrist in order to maintain contact. Dan shifted his hand over so the tips of his pinky and ring finger brushed against the side of Noah’s thigh. When he looked over, Noah had his eyes closed and was grinning widely up at the ceiling. 

The alcohol had been rapidly burned out of his system, skipping past the sick feeling he had been dreading and headlong into that sleepy, fuzzy state. The orgasm definitely helped that along. If Dan waited much longer, he knew he would fall asleep like this—covered in cooling come and mostly naked on top of the covers—only to wake up a few hours later when he grew too cold and uncomfortable. It wouldn’t be a fun time. 

He pushed his fingers into the meat of Noah’s thigh, “Gotta clean up.” The words were a soft around the edges as exhaustion caught up with him. He whined purposely, “ _ Noah _ .” 

With a huff, Noah looked over at him. Dan watched the way his eyes dragged down and back up his chest before Noah asked, “ _ What? _ ” 

“Noah,” he said again, plaintively. This time he slid his hand out of Noah’s loose hold and poked him in the side. 

“Ugh, fine.” He sat up and tugged his underwear and jeans up far enough that he would be able to walk, leaving the front of his jeans undone even though he shrugged off the shirt. 

Dan watched him idly, focused on the movement as Noah padded from the bed and disappeared into the washroom. He needed to stay awake long enough to get cleaned up and covered up. Th gentle rush of water nearly pulled him into sleep, but Noah was enough of an ass to hop into the bed when he emerged, jolting Dan out of a light doze. 

“Sorry,” he lied, reaching forward to wipe up the mess matted across Dan’s stomach. The cloth was warm and damp as Noah expertly and precisely cleaned Dan off. When he was finished, he turned and threw the washcloth toward the general direction of the washroom instead of bothering to take it back. 

Dan’s eyelids felt heavy. He watched Noah crawl across the bed until he could pull the comforter and sheet free, slide beneath it all and settle. “Who said you could stay?” He complained just for the fun of it. 

“I ordered us breakfast,” Noah said simply, arm thrown over his eyes to block out the light from the bedside lamp nearest Dan. 

He finally had finally gathered enough energy to take off his shirt, which took  _ considerable  _ effort and coordination, and just enough after that to join Noah between the silly cool sheets that felt like heaven against his skin. Dan considered just leaving the light on, but he found it within himself to lean over one more time and switch it off so they were left in darkness. 

Almost immediately, Noah was sliding over to curve against his side, one leg hooked over Dan’s in a familiar weight. 

“You still have your jeans on,” Dan scolded, appalled at the thought of anyone volunteering to sleep in denim. His hand slipped inside the loose waist of Noah’s jeans, fingers fiddling with the edge of Noah’s underwear. 

Noah shrugged, uncaring. 

It would do. As cute as the look was, Noah couldn’t sleep like this and Dan wasn’t going to be able to sleep easily knowing those jeans were in his bed, suffocating Noah’s legs. He growled in annoyance and sat up with a sudden and last burst of energy. 

Noah was laughing at him as he started tugging the jeans back down his legs. Dan huffed, “Off.” 

Somehow, the two of them got rid of the jeans. They were probably somewhere at the foot of the bed, crumpled up, but they weren’t on Noah anymore. That’s all Dan cares about. No one should sleep in jeans if they could help it—especially if the person had just given Dan a very spectacular orgasm. 

Settled, Dan sighed happily. Noah’s head was on his arm, and Dan lifted his hand to softly card through his hair. “Thank you,” he said, meaning  _ I love you _ , and  _ You’re one of my favorite people _ . 

Noah dropped a kiss on Dan’s chest, quick and casual, and said, “Happy birthday, Daniel.” Meaning  _ I love you too _ , and  _ You’re one of my favorite people _ . 

  
  
  



End file.
